Gretel
Gretel (Still, in editing for grammatical Errors) Story Of Gretel Jameer stumbled over a rock he tumbled onto the dirt path he had been hobbling on and groaned in pain as he fell the the venom of the Beast he had slain early in the hours of the prior day was extracting its toll he knew he must finish his king's command to tell the the great council of the failed alliance Jameer lifted his gaze he was surrounded by thick bush and trees reaching into the sky for the first time in a day a a wry smile appeared on his face he saw a glimmer of lights a small reflective marker high in a tree it marked the paths conclusion he was almost to the wood elf city of Graciela the council would know of man's betrayal at talat all filled with renewed energy he grabbed at the stick he had been using as a crutch and began to hobble as fast as his weak body could carry him he had almost reached graphics gates when the poison started to extract its final toll his body had given its last collapsing to his knees, the warrior knew the end was near tears rolling down his face the council must know he yelled man has betrayed us the elf collapsed his body gave up he fell to his back as Jameer stared into the darkening sky he heard the massive gates were swung open and he felt himself being lifted and carried Inside there was a hush lingering over the wood elf city of Gretel even for the typically quiet elves the atmosphere was nearly silent only the sound of birds in the trees and the branches swaying above in the gentle breeze made any sound this the morning when word first spread of man's inaction at the Battle of that all leading to the destruction of the combined armies of the red elven and the bright stone dwarves the elves were an outraged man had betrayed them the Alliance of the elves dwarves and man was broken action has required the city of Grethel silently awaited the council's decision days passed while the the council met finally the blue banner flew it was time to announce their decision Pasha Saran stepped out to the balcony to address his people for many years we have fought side by side with man to defend this very world from the attacks from the nether with mankind breaking the treaty at that all our red elf allies were wiped from the face of Basten, this world is no longer a place for our kind the council has decided to make preparations to depart this world and start anew in the next we will leave and save ourselves from an unwinnable war this world will usher in the age of fireman has made this decision for us ultimately and can live or die with the repercussions we will leave no trace of Grethe you take what you can burn the Rest although the wood elves were just one kingdom of the race they were highly respected Pacha Simon knew others would follow their lead and leading bastard in this world soon would burn